Wedding Date
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Serah’s wedding is only days away and Lightning has yet to find a date. There's only one person left to ask. Fang/Lightning pairing. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm so irritated…How come there are only 6 Fang/Lightning fics…this one will make 7, and one of those 6 is another one by me. I'm checking daily for more fics. Even more Fang/Vanille fics…and there are NONE. Ugh people…write! : ) Please?_**

**_This story has basically nothing to do with the storyline of the game. There may be mention of a city name or two though. Just a little idea I'm working with. There will be weapons and some fighting, but nothing between them and monsters. Yet another Fang/Light fic, hope you enjoy it. Oh yea…Rated M for future content._**

**_Oh yea, and I'm sticking with Fang and Vanille being sisters. Makes it easier._**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 1

"Do you have a date for the wedding yet?" Serah spoke while helping me fold some of the laundry.

"Serah, you're asking me every hour of every day. I still have time."

"What about Sazh?"

"That would be awkward. Besides, what about his little boy? Dajh wouldn't be able to sit still during the ceremony, let alone the reception."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Obviously Serah's mind was working as to who she could recommend to me next "I got it!"

"No!" I glared at her. The mere look on Serah's face was all I needed to know what name she was going to say.

"You don't even-"

"I said no!"

Again the room fell silent. The rest of the laundry from the basket was folded, hung, and sorted between us. I picked up my own pile and disappeared into my bedroom. How could Serah even think to mention her? She's the last person on this planet I would ever ask to such an event. And even if she was the last person, I'd demand a population recount.

"What's the worst she can say sis?"

"She'll laugh in my face. I can't stand to be around her for more than 15 minutes. How in the hell will I tolerate her for hours?"

"Please…for me, try?"

I let out a defeated sigh and lifted my eyes to look at her. She was serious about me asking her. Ever since Serah had met her, she has sort of adopted her as a second big sister. Much to my dismay. "I'll consider it." I knew that answer would satisfy her. She squealed happily, hugged me tightly and ran from the room.

The truth is though. I had considered asking Fang to be my date. I already asked Sazh, but I couldn't tell Serah that. He wouldn't be able to make it, I remember him mentioning something about Nautilus that day. Probably taking Dajh to see the chocobos. I couldn't admit to Serah that everybody I asked has turned me down. Hope and Vanille are going together. Fang is the only one without a date, just like me.

How bad could it really be? Right? All we have to do is show up together, sit beside one another during the ceremony, sit next to one another at the reception to eat, then we don't have to see one another the rest of the night.

* * *

I knew it. I was right. I told Serah exactly what would happen. There she stood, bent at the waist, laughing hysterically at me. "You must really be desperate if you're asking me."

I lowered my eyes. This was a bad idea. "I'm sorry I asked." I took a step backwards before turning on my heel to leave the bar where she worked as a bouncer.

"Wait a minute Light…" She grabbed my wrist. "You were serious?"

"Forget it Fang. I'll just go alone."

"I was actually going to ask you tomorrow." She tilted her head. Our eyes met. Why was my face starting to flush?

"You were?" Stupid. Stupid question Light, she just said she was going to ask me.

She chuckled softly before nodding. "I too had run out of options. And Serah insisted I ask you."

Way to make me feel worse Fang. Thank you. "The rehearsal is tomorrow. Then we're all going back to my place for dinner…" I looked down, it was embarrassing to even ask, but I felt like I wanted her to be there. Almost like I needed her to be there. "…if you want to come of course."

"Hmm…I'll think about it. And I'll let you know tomorrow at the rehearsal." She smiled more at me. "At least have a drink while you're here. It'll help you relax some."

How could I deny it? It's been two weeks since my last drink. Serah's bachelorette party was the last time I had a beer. I held up my hands. "Fine. A drink sounds good." I sat at the bar just behind where Fang stood. Something about being close to her made me feel secure. It's been two years since I fought any battles. Her on the other hand, she escorted people out daily. Just the thought of her fighting some dirty old man four times her size made me smile. I couldn't imagine it.

"I'll go to your sister's wedding with you." I glanced at the man that sat beside me. The alcohol on his breath was strong. The smell turned my stomach. I only shook my head and picked up my beer by the neck of the bottle to take a long drink of it. "Didn't you hear me?" I turned my attention away from him and up to the TV to watch the news.

"Yea, I heard you."

"Don't be a bitch. If you don't want me to go, at least dance with me."

"I think I'll pass."

"Come oooooon." He set his beer glass on the counter and grabbed my hand. My first reaction was to pull it away.

"I said no." My voice involuntarily got louder as I pulled out of his grasp again.

"I think the lady said to leave her alone." I smirked some as Fang grabbed his hand as he reached for me one more time. I kind of missed watching her fight. There was something about it that was just amazing.

A few minutes later, Fang was sitting at the bar beside me, a small bag of ice across her knuckles. "Thank you."

"It's my job to protect the people in here." She smiled at me and lifted the bag to flex her fingers. "Nothing's broken." A laugh resonated from her throat. "Except his nose."

I couldn't stand the woman. But there was a valor about her that I did admire. Maybe spending the evening at Serah's wedding with her wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yes, I must agree with Sinister…Fang and Lightning are just dreamy…and when you put them together, my god *drool*

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the floor when Serah and Snow shared a kiss. I couldn't stand the fact that she had settled on him. It was either that, or I the fact that I just couldn't stand him. For some strange reason that idiot made her happy. And that's all that mattered to me. Was that she was happy.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight sis?" I groaned when he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Move your arm." I glared up at him. "Or that's what's for dinner."

"Lightning be nice!" Serah grabbed Snow's arm before I had a chance to chop it off. "She has pizzas on order. She's picking them up on the way back to the house."

"Pizza huh?" My ears perked when I heard her voice. "Tell me there's beer and I'm coming." I just looked at her. "The offer's still there right?"

I didn't think she'd actually come. That was the whole point in throwing out the invitation, to be nice. "Of course the offer stands Fang! But Light doesn't keep alcohol in the house. So you'd have to bring your own."

I waited until Fang walked away before looking down at Serah. "I didn't think she'd actually come."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because her and I don't see eye to eye. That's why." We never have. Even since the moment I first met her. Now that I think about it. I never did apologize to her for hitting her in Palumpolum.

* * *

All of the guests were long gone now. I think the four of us may have had a little too much to drink. I did in fact have a case of beer in the home. Fang brought another when she came over. It was me, Fang, Snow, and Serah sitting in the living room. Fang was the only one of us who appeared somewhat sober. She was up and walking around without stumbling. If I counted correctly though, she had almost twice as many as I have had.

"Yuck! Can you guys spare me…pleeease?" I covered my eyes and lazily turned my head when Serah wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You're just jealous!" She giggled when he picked her up and they disappeared into her room. They're both drunk, they wouldn't be able to keep the noise under control.

She was right, I was jealous. I had nobody to hold me each night, nobody to kiss. Hell, I barely had anybody to even talk to. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa." I stood up and slowly made my way to the closet to get her a blanket and a pillow.

"I've slept on worse." I heard the stereo turn on, soft music soon coming from the speakers that surrounded the living room. "What kind of garbage is this?"

I shoved the bedding against her chest and hit a button on the stereo to change to the next CD. It was another one full of soft music. "This garbage relaxes me." I glared at her. "Do you want another?" I raised my beer can to finish the last swallow. She just nodded. Maybe we have to be drunk in order to get along. I haven't had one problem with her since we cracked open the first cans. I grabbed two more from the fridge and returned to the living room. Both of the cans fell from my hands and I quickly turned away from her. She stood in the middle of my living room, wearing only a bra and pair of panties. Both were solid black. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I could hear her getting closer to me. "I sleep naked, but I figured since I'm a guest, I'll somewhat cover up."

I opened my mouth to speak when all that could be heard was moaning from Serah's room. I sighed and looked down. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"What's wrong?" She seemed genuinely concerned. But how could I say it to her without feeling like an idiot. I only looked at her. "You're jealous…aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Yes, I was.

"I see it in your face every time they get close together. You never look at them. Every time you see Vanille and I hug, you turn away. You are jealous of their contact, aren't you?"

I turned to face her, making sure to keep my eyes locked with hers. "Yes, I am. Happy?"

"When's the last time you hugged someone?" She folded her arms over her chest. "Someone other than Serah."

"I…" I looked down at the floor. "…I don't remember…" A gasp escaped my lips when I felt her wrap her arms around me. Fang was hugging me…and it felt…good.

"See, not so bad." Her voice lowered as she rested her head against my own.

My eyes closed. I was relaxed. Usually when people touched me, or even got too close to me I'd tense up and back away from them. I didn't have that urge with Fang. I pulled away some, just so I could look at her again. My arms moved up to wrap around her neck. My eyes met with hers. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I know what was running through my mind. The only thing I could focus on was what her lips would feel like against mine. I glanced at them and she must have caught me because she smiled. What was I doing? I'm not gay. Am I? I don't think I am. Why was this so hard?

"Something on your mind?" I shook my head and rested it back on her shoulder.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity. I wondered if her mind was just as busy as mine was. My heart was screaming to kiss her, while my mind told me not to, that it wasn't worth it, that if she denied, I could get seriously hurt. She brought a quick end to all my thoughts when I felt her hand under my chin, causing me to look at her. My breath caught in my throat as she closed the gap between us and pressed her lips softly to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've been neglecting my game play in order to write. I'm still in chapter 10…just about to have my Eidolon battle. I love my player's guide, shows me what I have coming up to look forward to. So I'm JUST about done chapter 10, when I get around to playing it again.

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 3

_-Two days until the wedding-_

BANG! My eyes shot open when the crashing noise of a falling pan in the kitchen made its way to my ears. The throbbing headache only amplified the sound. I pulled a pillow over my eyes and rolled onto my side, away from the bright light that shone through the curtains in my bedroom. Going back to sleep was going to be impossible now.

The door to my room opened. It better be Serah. For Snow's sake it better be Serah. "Are you getting up anytime today?"

My words were muffled by my pillow. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." She pried the pillow from my grasp and looked at me. I could only muster the energy to open one eye to peer back at her. "What happened last night?"

"What do you…oh god…" My eyes fell on the still sleeping form of Fang in the bed beside me. I took a deep breath before lifting the blanket to look under it. Thank god. We were both clothed. That was a good sign. "I…don't remember." I sat up, the blanket falling in a pool on my lap. My fingers came to rest on the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed tightly as I searched every corner of my mind for any memory of last night.

"Well, lunch is ready whenever you two lovebirds are." She winked at me before bounding from the room.

Lovebirds? I glanced down at Fang again. She looked so peaceful. Sound asleep. I felt guilty as I reached over to shake her.

"Hmm?" She groaned softly before weakly reaching up to swat my hand away from her shoulder.

"Fang wake up." I shook her again. This time she jumped and looked up at me. "Morning…" My words were soft. I'm not sure how I should react to her being in my bed. What the fuck happened…

"Morning." She rolled onto her back and stretched. Once her eyes opened she soon realized she wasn't sleeping on the sofa. "What…happened?" She did the same thing I did and lifted the blanket to check for clothing. A relieved sigh escaped her mouth when she saw we were both covered. "Okay, that didn't happen."

"It almost did though." I blushed heavily. The memories of the night before started flooding into my mind.

_My breath caught in my throat as she closed the gap between us and pressed her lips softly to mine. My first reaction was to shove her away. And I did just that. My hands rested on her shoulders and pushed, but she wouldn't let me. She only grabbed my hands tightly in hers and deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but whimper against her mouth. I felt helpless to stop her. I wanted to, but at the same time my body melted to her touch._

_Our lips parted ways and our eyes met. Both of our cheeks were flushed a deep crimson. We both gasped for air. It felt like someone had set off a firecracker with the passion that suddenly erupted between us. I pulled my hands free of hers and wrapped them tightly around her neck and kissed her roughly. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Soon after my feet left the ground. I trusted her to support my weight. Our kiss never parted until she let me fall onto my bed._

_My chest was burning, my lungs struggling to regain any air. Again my eyes locked with hers, in a seductive, lustful way. She took the hint and crawled on top of me. The weight of her body against mine was pure bliss. My fingers laced in her hair, pulling her lips harder against mine. Our mouths opened in unison, tongues soon meeting in the middle. I felt my throat rumble with a soft moan. My legs lifted to instinctively wrap around her hips._

"And I stopped it." I glanced down at her. "It…felt good…felt right." I blushed and looked away from her. "Thank you for not being mad at me." I stood up and left the room before she had a chance to speak.

"So what did you two do last night?"

"Shut up Snow." I plopped down on a chair at the kitchen table and rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"Had a wild night?"

"Shut up Snow." I lifted my other hand to start massaging my temple.

"Hung over, aren't you sis?" I didn't respond to him this time. "Was it good enough to remember?" I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"Nothing happened." I finally looked up to meet Fang's gaze. Another blush came to my cheeks when I saw her wearing one of my shirts. Probably just to cover up the fact that she was only in a bra and panties the night before when we ended up in my room.

"Either that or it was just so bad you don't remember."

"Shut up Snow!" My hand started to go back to hit him, but Fang grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"He's not worth it Light."

"So something did happen?" He stood up and took a step backwards, getting himself out of my reach. "Since all you can do is tell me to shut up."

"They were all nice and snuggled in together when I peeked in to see where Fang was."

How could you join him in his assault Serah? I grumbled and stood up. "I'm going back to lay down. I don't feel too good."

"You never could hold your alcohol Light." As much as I wanted to punch him square in the face I found myself leaning against him when he supported me. He plucked all of my nerves, but deep down, he was really a nice guy. I closed my eyes before I even hit the pillows on my bed. He helped cover me in a blanket. "Sleep well Light."

* * *

I must have fallen back to sleep. I don't know for how long though. My stomach started turning. I hurried myself from under my blankets and practically ran from my bedroom into the neighboring bathroom. The door was slammed shut behind me and I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet.

"Does this always happen after she drinks?" I could hear Fang's voice from the living room. She sounded worried.

"Only after about 6 or so beers does she start to feel like this."

I coughed as another wave hit me. Nothing like the taste of sour alcohol. "Are you alright in there Light?" I didn't respond to her. I tried to, but each time I tried I had to close my mouth immediately. "Light?" She slowly pushed the door open and came into the bathroom with me. "I guess I'll have to keep a watchful eye on you at the reception."

"Why are you in here?" I accepted the cool washcloth she offered me and wiped my face and mouth. I think the nausea had subsided. I leaned back and sat on the floor with my back against the wall.

"Wanted to make sure you're okay. Come on." She offered her hand to me to help me stand. I gratefully took it and allowed her to pull me to my feet. She didn't let go, instead she wrapped her arms lovingly around me. My head came to rest on her shoulder.

We stood there for a few moments before I finally pulled away and reached into the medicine cabinet for the mouthwash. She let out a soft laugh before folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the closed door to watch me. "What?" I finally spoke after rinsing my mouth of the foul alcohol aftertaste. She rested her hand on my hip. The simple touch sent electric shocks through every nerve in my body. My heart rate started climbing as her hand slid under the front of my shirt, her fingernails gently grazing my bare skin. "Fang…" I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, closed my eyes and leaned back in her grasp. "Fang stop…" As much as I didn't want to, I pushed her hand away.

I shouldn't have turned to look at her. "Lightning!?" Everything went black before I saw her face.

* * *

**_Ahh yes, the joys of a hang over. I've been there. Once. Only had a mild headache though, nothing throbbing...no vomiting, no dizziness. I decided to give Lightning a major hangover. Made it easier for Fang to be all touchy-feely and stuff. _**

**_Don't forget to review :) I love reading comments on my stuff.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Up into chapter 11 of the game now...The massive portion that IS chapter 11...this might take me a little while to get through. But here's another chapter for all those who have been reading this story. It's a bit AU, as there's mention of cell phones and text messages later on. Oh well, I must say I had a LOT of fun writing the conversation between Serah and Lightning. :)_**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 4

_-Day before the wedding-_

"Lightning wake up!" I felt a weight crawl onto my bed. "You slept all night, are you still alive?"

I cracked open my eyes to see Serah. "I'm alive…" I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat as I sat up. It was soon followed by a rumble in my stomach. "…and hungry."

"No wonder, you didn't eat anything yesterday." She sat on her knees and watched me as I climbed out of bed and grabbed clothes to take a shower. "We're going out to lunch, then we need to pick up our dresses."

"Let me shower first, then we can go." I rubbed my head, the ache still lingered from yesterday. How many beers did I have exactly? I walked through my door into the hallway. From there I could see the living room. There were no other signs of life in the house. "Where's Fang?"

"She wanted to stay. She didn't leave until after midnight. Had work this morning. Then I think she said something about getting her clothes for the wedding." I was somewhat disappointed to know Fang was no longer here. As much as I hate to admit it. I liked waking up next to her yesterday morning. "You like her."

She followed me into the bathroom. I didn't mind, she was my sister. I kept my back to her as I started to strip. "What are you talking about?" I was still trying to admit the feelings to myself. How could I just come right out and tell Serah. Serah would then tell Snow. Then everybody would know before I even had the guts to tell Fang.

"Light!" She pouted, I could hear it in her voice. "I saw you two in bed together. Something happened didn't it? You know you can tell me. I swear it won't leave this room."

I pushed back the shower curtain and reached in to turn on the water. "Nothing happened Serah."

"Are you trying to fool me, or you?"

The truth was, I was simply trying to delay my answer until I was hidden behind the curtain. The only images that kept repeatedly playing themselves in my mind were those of Fang poised on top of me. Her hips grinding against mine. Her hand had made its way under my shirt to my breast. And that's when I stopped it. "Fine…something did happen."

"I knew it! Tell me!"

"We kissed…" I pushed the curtain shut after stepping under the warm water.

"Then what happened?" I could hear the anxiousness building in her voice. She's such a kid sometimes.

"Nothing else happened."

"Then how did you guys get in your bed? And why were Fang's clothes in the living room?" I peeked around the curtain to see her sitting on the counter beside the sink now. "You made out with her didn't you?"

"Serah!"

"And you just admitted your guilt right there Light. That explains how you were in your bed, but it doesn't explain why Fang was nearly naked."

I sighed. It was obvious she wasn't going to let up. "I went into the kitchen to get us another drink, when I returned she had stripped down, getting ready for bed. That's why her clothes were in the living room."

"Uh huh…continue…I want to know the details. I can't remember the last time I saw you like this. You're like a love-struck teen all over again."

"There are no details Serah."

"You're lying, and you know you can't lie to me. I know. I always know."

"Why do you have to be such a pest!" I leaned my head back under the water with a sigh, my eyes closed and instant images of Fang appeared. I was falling for her, and hard. I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Serah everything. By the time I had finished my story I was finished my shower. I reached blindly around the curtain for a towel to wrap around my damp body before stepping from behind the curtain.

"She wanted you...and you stopped it!" The look on her face caused me to chuckle.

"We were both drunk Serah…now move I can't see the mirror." I pushed her off the counter and wiped off the steam from the surface.

"You know, I always suspected you were gay."

"Excuse me?" I stopped in the middle of towel drying my hair to give her a sideways look.

She took a step away from me. She knew when I was getting agitated. "Well think about it. Look at all your past so-called boyfriends. You were the dominant one in all of those relationships Lightning. You barely do anything feminine. I'm actually amazed you agreed to wear a dress for my wedding."

"I am your maid of honor Serah." I popped a toothbrush in my mouth as she continued talking.

"All this soldier stuff you went through. You were the fastest of any of the other women. It was almost like you were trying to be a guy." My brows raised. "Whenever we were younger and we went downtown to go shopping, remember all those times I pointed out amazingly hot men and you just shrugged your shoulders? I think you were gay then, but you were just afraid to admit it." She folded her arms over her chest in triumph and nodded at me. "Fang brought your gayness out of you…and it's about damned time!"

After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth clean I looked at her. "I'm still trying to figure out what I am. I really don't need you making assumptions about my sexuality."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?" I let my towel drop as I started to get dressed

"Stop playing stupid with me. Did you like kissing Fang?" She suddenly smirked and leaned closer, her voice softened. "Did you like her holding you close?" My eyes closed. "The feel of her hand against your bare skin by chance?" I shivered, my mouth falling open some to gasp for air. "What about her tongue dancing with yours?" I bit my lower lip. "Yup, you liked it."

"Go to hell Serah." A heavy blush climbed to my cheeks. I picked up my brush to run it through my hair.

"Awww, why are you getting upset with me?"

"Did I ever pick on you about your boyfriends?"

"Actually, no. But! You always intimidated them to scare them away from me. So, consider this payback for all my failed relationships due to you."

I glared at her one last time before walking from the bathroom and returning to my room just in time to see my phone light up. _1 new message from Fang_. I blushed slightly and flipped open my phone to read the text from her. Before I could finish though the small device was snatched from my hand.

"Oh Fang, I love you soooo much!" She mocked as she read the message from Fang. "Oh…ew…here, sorry I took it."

"Get out of here Serah. I want five minutes to myself since we're going to practically be glued at the hip all day today." I pushed her from the room after taking my phone back.

_"I hope you're feeling better. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you woke up. Me saying this over a message is easier. Two nights ago, I really didn't want to stop. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I felt like it was what you wanted. I've wanted to hold you, kiss you, and touch you ever since the first moment I laid my eyes on y…"_

I grumbled and moved to the next part of the message, it was a total of three pages.

_"…ou. The alcohol gave me the courage to finally act on my feelings. Lightning, I wanted to make you mine that night. And, honestly, I still do. It took everything I had to stop when you asked me to. I acted like I didn't remember because I felt like that was safer. I remembered every moment. The whimpers, the moans, the feeling of your legs around…"_

I bit my lower lip, I was almost afraid to move to the next page now. But I wanted to know what she had to tell me.

_"…my waist. The way you arched your back as I drove my hips into you. The goose bumps that formed on your skin when I barely touched you. And most of all, the taste from your lips. If you don't want to see me again, I do understand. If you don't respond then it was nice knowing you Lightning… 3 Fang."_

I laid back on my bed, holding my phone above me, reading each page over and over again. After the fourth time I finally decided to hit reply.

_"I do want to see you again…Fang…all of this scares me. Knowing I was so close to letting you take everything. I still want you to come to Serah's wedding with me tomorrow. Please."_

"Just tell her you love her and lets go, I'm starving Lightning."

I wanted to say more to Fang, but I just couldn't find any way to put the words together. I looked at the message once more before hitting the send button. "I'm coming."

* * *

**_Lightning really did want to say more to Fang…well…but the author couldn't find any more words. lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_All of my Eidolon battles are done! Thank god…I must say Vanille's was the easiest...Hope's was a pain in the ass. Anyway I'm in Taejin's Tower in Chapter 11...Tier 4 for those who know the game. And oh! I dealt my first 20,000 damage last night. It came from Lightning, yay. I'm proud of myself for that._**

**_I received my first criticism on one of my ff13 stories. When it comes to conversations, I seem to excel. But when it comes to describing their surroundings, I suck at that, I've always sucked at describing surroundings. So if that bothers anybody else, I'm sorry for that._**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 5

_-At the bridal shop-_

"Wow…Serah, you look amazing." I gaped at her when the curtain finally opened and she was wearing her wedding gown. It was long and flowing, a short train on the end of it, an elegant beading design on the bodice, no straps covering her shoulders. The gown was amazing, and she looked gorgeous wearing it.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

I will admit, the baby blue dress that covered my body was beautiful. I still didn't feel right in a dress though. But it was my one and only sister's wedding and I'd suck it up for the day. "Don't expect me in heels."

"But Liiight!" She pouted. "At least try them. They'll put you eye to eye with Fang." She winked, causing me to blush.

She was right, I would be eye level with Fang if I wore a small heel. But what if Fang wore heels? Then she'd still be taller than me. Wait…Fang in heels? Just that thought made me laugh aloud. "Fine, I'll try it. It's your day and I don't want to be the one ruining it." I lifted the front of the dress to slide into a pair of strappy heels that she had selected for me. They fit perfectly.

"My, my…" That voice.

I spun around to see Fang standing there, watching me, in a suit. My blush only darkened. Hot was an understatement as to how she looked. A solid black jacket and pants, a white button down shirt, with a navy blue vest and tie hung marvelously on her body. "My, my yourself." I found myself looking down at the floor. How could I look at her after the messages I received earlier today.

"I never expected to see you in a dress." She closed the gap between us and tipped my chin up, forcing me to look at her. "I like it."

My eyes locked with hers. My first intention was to kiss her, but not here, not in front of all these people. "Fang no…" I rested my hands on her chest when she leaned closer. "Please…not here." I looked around nervously before taking a step back. I hated the hurt look she gave me.

"She's just scared."

"I know she is. Lightning, nobody cares."

"I do." I glanced at both of them before walking to the last dressing room in the hallway. "Serah, can you help me unzip this dress?"

"I'll be right there."

I sat on the bench in the room after closing the door behind me. I didn't bother locking it since Serah would be right down. My head fell onto my hands and my eyes closed. Seeing Fang dressed like that got my heart racing. Just seeing her is turning me on now. I've never even taken into consideration before that I might, in fact, be gay. But what Serah said earlier today made sense. I never really found myself attracted to any men. I dated them because it was the right thing to do.

"Took you long enough." I stood and turned to face whom I thought would be Serah. Instead, I was face to face with the one woman that made me question everything. My breath caught in my throat. I knew exactly why she had followed me. Part of me feared if she started, I wouldn't have the ability to stop her.

"Expecting someone else?" She glanced down at me as she leaned against the back of the door.

"Yes, actually…" I leaned against the opposite wall, just watching her. "Serah was suppose to come down and help me…"

"She sent me, she had her own dress to get out of." I nodded and turned my back to Fang. I reached back to pull my hair out of the way so she could unzip the back of my dress. "You look nice in a dress Light." Her hands were on me, sending shocks across all of my body…again.

"Thank…Thank you." I bit my lip to stifle the moan that arose when her lips pressed to my neck. My hands pressed against the wall to help keep my balance. My knees started to become weak from the contact. I won't have the strength to stop her.

She spun me around and our lips crashed together. "Tell me no, now…" She never opened her eyes as our lips parted. Her breath was raspy. It was quite obvious she was as excited as I was.

I didn't say a word. My body ached for her touch. And I wasn't going to deny it to her. My arms wrapped around her neck and we fell into another deep, passionate kiss. Her left hand came up to slide the dress from my shoulders. I moved just enough to allow it to fall to the floor in a pool around my feet. A blush came to my cheeks, the temperature in my body started rising with anticipation. "…Fang…" My words were barely above a whisper as I tilted my head back when her lips caressed the skin of my neck. "Please…"

Using her left arm, she supported my weight, her right hand came up to my breast and pushed my bra out of its way. Her kiss came just in time to swallow the moan that rumbled low in my throat. My head was spinning, my heart racing, my body aching. Her thumb and finger pinched and plucked at my nipple. "Fang!" I quickly bit my lip, not wanting to draw any attention to the room.

"Lightning, are you okay?" Serah spoke while knocking on the door.

I placed my finger over Fang's lips to silence the chuckle that was coming out. "Yea…" I cleared my throat. "I'm fine." My eyes slammed shut as her fingernails dug into my thigh, forcing them open for her. "Mm.."

"Are you sure you're alright in there?" I eyed the shadow that was showing under the door. She was close enough to have her ear pressed to the door.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine."

Fang lifted me up and pressed me to the wall, her fingers starting to work their way toward my panties. "Lightning? Oh…my…god!"

My feet landed on the floor. Fear washed over me. My first instinct, push Fang away. My second instinct, throw my clothes on. I did just that and practically ran from the room. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. I'd never let anything so stupid and risky happen before. Why didn't I have the slightest urge to stop her? I wiped a stray tear away from my eye as I exited the shop. Surely Serah would get my dress and bring it home. Halfway down the block I finally stopped running, though I never lifted my eyes from the ground. My face was probably as red as a tomato. Though, I was thankful it was my sister and not some complete stranger.

"Lightning wait…please."

I ignored her and sped up my walking. I wanted to get home and I wanted to get home now. I felt dirty after what just happened. I didn't want to see either of them right now.

"Light, talk to me."

"What's left to say Fang?" I never looked at her as I turned the corner.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"What about in private?" She was struggling some to keep pace with me.

"Being alone with you isn't safe." I finally came to a stop and raised my eyes to meet her. "Just being near you and my defenses crumble." I shook my head and continued down the sidewalk, home was just around the next corner.

"Damn it Light. I know it's hard. It's been hard ever since the beginning. I'm struggling too." She stepped between me and the door. "I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me." I gently pushed her to the side so I could unlock the door.

"Each time I'm near you I feel like I'm torn in two. I want to touch you, but I want to keep my distance." She walked through the door when I opened it. "I can't stop thinking about you Lightning. Every moment I'm away from you I feel like a piece of me is falling apart." I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest to watch and listen to her. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

I slowly smiled. "I think I can say yes to that." I reached out to rest my hand on her cheek and look into her eyes. "What about tonight? There are actually a few more things I need to pick up for the wedding, including Serah and Snow's gift…we can get dinner while we're out." She nodded before turning her head to kiss the palm of my hand.

* * *

**_Ahhh yes...ever have someone walk in on you in the middle of something? I haven't either, but it's just GOTTA suck. Don't worry, it'll come eventually :) It seems to me like they're starting to fall ooc some, but that's okay, I think you guys can adjust to that, right?_**

**_Don't forget to review :)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_In Oerba now in the game. Almost done with chapter 11. So SinisterPurr…you wanna race to chapter 12 still? : ) I might just win the race to Eden ya know._**

**_With the OOC comment last chapter, I was just trying to over myself for anybody that might tear it apart. But it's true, nobody acts like their normal self when they find themselves falling in love.

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 6

I examined myself one last time in the mirror. I was satisfied. Light makeup, hair drawn back into a ponytail with a few shorter strands framing my face. "You look better with your hair down." I smiled softly at Serah as she peeked into the bathroom. "Fang will like it better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She reached her hand up to pull my hair out of its ponytail, then ruffed it a few times to give it some volume. "And unbutton the top two buttons. Giving a view always draws them in."

My eyes narrowed to small slits as I watched her reflection in the mirror. "I don't think she needs any help being drawn in."

"Hmm…true." She turned me around to unbutton them anyway. "Might make people around you notice, therefore making Fang more possessive."

I turned back around to face the mirror, giving myself one final look. "Remember when I used to do this with you. With all your dates growing up?" She smiled.

"But it's been so long since you've been out you need some help." She poked at my shoulder which only caused me to sigh. "You just have to relax. Remember that there are more people out there that don't care you're with a woman then that do care."

Before I could respond she ran off to answer the door when the bell rang. I guess she was right. Nobody looked at us funny at the bar. Not a soul turned to pay any mind to us at the shop earlier today. I do need to relax. But how can I? I have no clue what to do when I'm with Fang. I guess it's all the same as if I were with a guy. It's just the anatomy's different.

"Light, promise you won't have a heart attack when you come out here." Why would I have a…heart…attack…? I swallowed nervously when my eyes landed on Fang as she stood in the living room. I will admit it, the woman looked amazing in anything she put on. And her long white skirt, navy blue shirt and tan colored blazer simply proved it. I stopped mid-stride to take in her appearance. She had on a light amount of makeup just like I did. Nothing too extravagant. Just a small bit of eyeliner and light blue eye shadow. "I told you not to have a heart attack…breathe Light!"

I came back to reality when she started beating on my back, reminding me to breathe. "I'm not having a heart attack Serah." After smacking her hand away from me I stepped closer to Fang and smiled. "You look nice."

"You look nice too."

I felt good about the clothes I wore. They were simple, just a pair of solid black slacks, with my crimson colored button down blouse. "I'll be home later tonight." I picked up my wallet and house keys from the table near the door before putting my shoes on. "Oh, if Snow's here when I get home, he's going to be spending his wedding day in the hospital."

* * *

I handed my menu to the waitress and watched as Fang did the same thing. There were two bags sitting under the table, against the wall so there was no risk of anybody walking off with them. "Why exactly did you bring me along to go lingerie shopping?"

"I told you I had to get something for Serah. I guess you could also say it's for Snow too." The truth was that I wanted to bring her along for her opinion on something for myself.

"Why did you want my opinion on everything though?" She smirked at me. "It's really for you isn't it?"

"Why on earth would I bring you along for something so intimate?"

"To make sure it's something I'd like maybe?"

"You'll never find out if you keep it up." I took a deep breath before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Scoot over."

She did just that, giving me more than enough room to sit on the booth seat next to her. I felt like being close to her. The whole evening I've kept at least a two foot gap between us. The few times we did brush up against one another, I looked around, and nobody noticed, nobody cared. Just as Serah said. Fang respected my boundaries all through the shopping center, but now, in the dimly lit restaurant, I felt comfortable with bringing myself closer to her. To finally feel the touch I had been longing for. The comforting that I needed.

"What are you doing?" I felt her body tense when I leaned against her. "I thought you didn't…"

To stop her from talking I planted a small kiss on her lips. "I think I'll be alright…And thank you…for respecting my wishes today."

"Why were you so scared?" She rested her hand on top of mine on the table.

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. Thinking about everything. All of this, you, us…everything. I think the truth is…this should have happened a long time ago." I looked down at the table. This was going to be hard to admit to her, it was hard enough to admit to myself. "I wanted to ask you to Serah's wedding long before she begged me to….I wanted to ask you out to dinner, long before that. But I thought you'd laugh at me. You know…like you did when I asked you to the wedding."

"I was just in shock. A lot of people laugh when they're nervous."

I turned in time to see her tilt her head. "You also do that when you're nervous." She smiled. "I've never dated a woman before…"

"I think I figured that one out darling."

"Let me finish….I've never dated a woman before…and it's been almost three years since I've been on any kind of date." I let out a sigh. "People usually run the other direction once they start talking to me. I don't have the kind of personality that draws anything but friends."

"You lured me in." Her hand rested on my cheek to direct my face to look at her. "Light, you do have one of those personalities that screams 'I'm the queen, bow down or leave.' And I like the challenge, because I'll never bow down to you."

"That's what you think…I seem to remember somebody chasing me down the streets of Bodhum earlier today. Who wouldn't take no for an answer when I told her to leave me alone..." I smirked just as the waitress brought our food to the table. She simply smiled at us and told us to enjoy before leaving us alone again. "And besides, you've got a similar attitude."

"But you've already given in to me…Just think about what would have happened-"

"Finish that sentence…" I pointed my fork at her. "…and you'll never see the contents of that bag again."

"So it is for you?"

The grin on her face as she chewed her first bite of her meal made my heart melt. "Maybe…You'll just have to wait to find out now won't you?"

"I'm trying to picture you in it now." Her grin grew wider. "And I like the picture I'm seeing."

"Be nice Fang!" I swatted her arm. If it wasn't for the soft light in the restaurant she would surely see the blush on my face. "You have to be patient with me. It's been a while since I've done any of this."

"Any of what?"

She's doing that on purpose. I know she is. She just wants to hear my say the words. "This…dating, being with someone…"

"Making love to someone?" She added in with a soft voice.

"That's a totally different story…" I bit my lip and used my fork to push around the mixed vegetables on my plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…It's nothing."

She tilted her head as she watched me. "Have you never…?"

"Never what?" I suddenly smirked. How would she feel about the favor being returned to her.

A laugh came out before she spoke. "Never made love to anybody."

"I…have…" I hesitated. I didn't want her to know I was lying. I think I was just so desperate for it to happen that I made every attempt for her to take advantage of me. My body was ready for it, but I was still unsure if it's what my heart and head wanted. "It's just been a while is all…"

"And how long is a while exactly?"

"Just a while." Not many people were still a virgin at the ripe old age of 23. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh my god…" She put her fork on the table and took my hand in hers. "That's why you've been so nervous and tense around me…isn't it?"

"It's just that I like you…a lot…and I don't want to rush into anything is all." I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

The grip on my hand tightened some. It was like she was reading my mind. I wanted to take that moment to flee the restaurant. Her grip kept me seated though. "Why didn't you try to stop me earlier?"

"I wanted to, but your touch makes me melt. It's like I can't control anything I say or do when we're _that_ close together." I finally looked at her, our eyes locked as I continued speaking. "Nobody knows, and I'd like to keep it that way. Not even Serah knows I've never been close to anybody. And with what she saw earlier today, she probably thinks I'm a whore who will give it to anybody."

"Well at least I'm not a stranger you were in the process of giving it to." I picked up my fork again to take another bite. All of a sudden I had lost my appetite. "Hey, look at me." I did so. "If you're not ready, make sure you tell me…alright?" I nodded and turned my eyes down, I felt them starting to mist over with tears.

"All of my past relationships…all they wanted was sex. When I refused to just give it to them whenever they wanted, they'd leave for someone that would. I saw my opportunity closing, and it was closing fast. It got to the point where I was going to be willing to the next person that showed interest. The days passed by, then the weeks and months, then it turned into years. I had started to give up hope. Then you…You showed interest in me. But I felt an attraction to you that I never felt before….Excuse me." I pulled my hand from hers and stood up to retreat to the restrooms before she had a chance to react.

When I returned to the table I resumed my seat across the table from her. I told her all of my secrets. "I'll wait until you're ready Light."

"Thank you." I reached for the bill that was placed on the table by the waitress only to have my hand swatted away. "I asked you to dinner, it's my treat."

"No it's not. And I dare you to try and stop me." She grinned as I watched her leave enough gil for the bill and some extra for a tip. "I'm ready when you are."

Most of the walk to my home was quiet. Fang wouldn't let me carry my own bag, she was being the nice 'gentlemen' that I had always searched for. "I had a wonderful night Fang." I stepped onto my front porch and turned to look at her, she only smiled and stood in front of me.

"So did I. So…I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon before the wedding?"

I nodded and took my bag from her. "The limo is going to be here at 2 to pick us up, be here before then." I found myself leaning against the door, her body was only an inch or two away from mine. I wanted it closer. I couldn't control myself as I grabbed her by the hip to pull her closer to me. "Promise you'll dance with me at the reception?"

"I'd love to promise that, but honestly, I can't dance."

"Everybody can dance Fang. If you can sway you can dance, trust me."

"Alright, I promise to dance with you tomorrow. Good night Lightning."

I met her halfway to capture her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. "Good night Fang…" I pushed open the front door. "Oh…" I leaned up to whisper in her ear. "…call me Claire."

* * *

**_I found two variations of Lightning's real name...Eclaire...and Claire...I like Claire so I decided to go with it. This chapter turned out a LOT longer then I originally thought it would. But I don't think anybody will mind._**

**_Oh yea, Review! :D  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_It's official, I'm in Eden! Woot…The movie between chapters 11 and 12…was just so amazing. I had to watch it twice lol But…I'm taking a break from gaming at the moment, as I'm sick to death of seeing the Game Over screen._**

_**Oh yea, this is probably the part you've all been waiting for :) Hope I don't disappoint. **_

**_

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 7

Her looks, those gazes from the table, the touch of her hand as it lain against mine, the feel of her lips…it was driving me wild. My body felt as if it were on fire. So hot that any droplets of water would turn to steam. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I caught her eyes and neither of us broke the gaze. It was the last dance of the evening. A slow dance. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, mine around her neck.

"I'm glad you came with me." I finally broke the silence between us.

"So am I." She rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

I glanced around us and took a deep breath before placing my lips every so softly against hers. Our bodies came to a stop as the kiss lingered until the end of the song. I'd finally come to the conclusion. I didn't care what anybody thought anymore. I was happy. My head tilted slightly to the right as the kiss started to escalate.

"I knew it!" We turned to look at Snow who had a smile plastered on his face.

I will admit, he looked quite handsome in his black tuxedo, he recently got his hair cut and had decided to shave the morning of the wedding. "Knew what?" I blindly reached for Fang's hand and she aided me in my search.

"You two getting together. It was only a matter of time." He looked down at both of us before folding his arms over his chest.

I glanced at Fang who smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back. Snow, I want to talk to you." Reluctantly I pulled my hand away from Fangs and took Snow's arm to lead him out of the reception hall so him and I could be alone.

"What's up sis?" He leaned against the wall.

"Just shut up and let me talk for a minute." He nodded. "Serah's the only family I have. The only blood family that's left. For some strange reason she loves you." I paced back and forth in front of him. "You've done nothing but push every single one of my buttons over the last few years. I couldn't stand you, hell, sometimes now I can't stand you." I let out a sigh. "This is hard for me to say Snow." I looked up at him. "Welcome to the family." He let out a shocked gasp as I hugged him tightly. "But! If you ever hurt Serah you'll wake up missing a very important body part."

"Thanks Claire…that means a lot to me."

"Oh, you can still call me Lightning though." I smiled at him before returning to the hall to find Fang. I spotted her idly chatting with Serah. By the time I reached them their conversation was finished. "Come here…" I wrapped my arms tightly around Serah and held her close for a few moments. "Congratulations Serah." I kissed her cheek before stepping back. "If he does anything to hurt you, you tell me alright?"

"I will, I always have."

We shared one last hug before Fang rested her hand on my hip. "We're going to get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

The trip home seemed to take forever. Fang and I sat in the back of the limo, we were alone. The car would return after dropping us off to pick up Serah and Snow. "The wedding was beautiful." I tucked my left leg under my right and turned to face her. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I could see it in her eyes, she was having the same problem I was. Her hand rested on my thigh. That was all it took for me to go over the edge.

I felt the car come to a stop. The driver's voice echoed over the intercom. "I think there's a wreck, we may be here a while."

I didn't care. I took that opportunity to slide onto Fang's lap, my legs straddling hers. I couldn't wait any longer for her touch. I took one of her hands in mine and placed it against my cheek. The mere sensation clouded my mind. I needed more so I leaned in to capture her lips in mine. We both took deep breaths through our noses so there would be no reason to break the contact.

She broke away just long enough to speak. "Are you sure?"

"Don't ask." I closed the gap again, this time the kiss was rougher then the first. Full of need and desire.

She shifted her weight and pushed me down onto the floor of the limo, her body on top of mine. My arms snaked around her neck as her hands reached around to unzip my dress. I felt exposed the moment she pulled it free from my shoulders. She sat up for a moment, drinking in the sight of the lingerie. "Wow…Even better then I envisioned." Her lips latched onto the skin of my neck and sucked roughly.

My back arched, pushing my chest closer against her, my head fell back against the floor, a low moan rumbling in the back of my throat. Her nimble fingers made short work in removing the silky, transparent bra I wore. I whimpered in protest when her lips moved away from my neck, but they soon resumed their work on my right nipple. I had to bite my lip to keep from being too loud. It would be awkward for the driver to hear what was happening. "Please…" My fingers gripped her hair, pulling her head even closer to me.

She abided by drawing my nipple into her mouth entirely, teasing it with her teeth and tongue in turn. The sensations were driving me up a wall. I needed more. I had to have more. My legs lifted to wrap around her hips, bringing them against mine. She took the hint, moving herself away from me just enough to place her hand against my bare leg. She had just enough desire as I did. She made quick haste in pushing my dress out of the way and exploring north until she found what we both wanted and needed. Making no attempt to remove the undergarment in her way she simply pushed it aside before placing her fingers along my slit. The contact of her cool fingers against my heated center caused my hips to jut backwards.

It was mere moments later that those cool fingers warmed. By that time my eyes were closed and my head was tilted back, my body arched in a way it had never done before. The woman I had longed for, for such a long time was finally taking me as her own. Each touch, each movement, each feeling was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. It wouldn't take long. Fang lifted her head for a moment, repositioned herself, and began giving my left breast the same treatment as she had the right.

I felt her eyes looking at me. Two of her fingers came to a stop just outside of my opening. She was looking for permission, I knew she was. I forced my eyes open to meet hers, my cheeks were flushed, my hair was damp with sweat from my body temperature. I pulled her closer to me, locking my lips with hers. It was all the permission she needed as she plunged her fingers deep inside of me. I bit her lip, harder then I intended. It just hurt so much. Her hand stopped any movement and she broke the kiss to make sure I was alright. A single tear slid down my cheek from the pain. "Are you alright?"

I finally released the breathe I had been holding and nodded up to her. My insides still tingled from the burning sensation of the pain, but it was subsiding. Her hand began its movements again. Slowly pushing those same two fingers in deeper, then out. Over and over again. I pulled her into another kiss. I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I reached my peak.

"Traffic's moving again, won't be much longer now."

Neither of us were deterred by his words. Fang moved her lips away from mine again and trailed kisses down to my breasts. Her thumb worked on my warm center. The folds of skin that held so many nerve endings. So much pleasure. Oh god…

"Fang!" I couldn't stop the near scream that exited my lungs as I was pushed over the edge. My hips bucked against her hand as I rode the wave of pleasure from its peak back down. "Wow…" I laid there, still, for a moment, trying to regain my composure.

"You should probably get dressed." She lifted her hand to her own mouth to lick her fingers clean. "We'll be at your house soon." She moved back up to the seat and watched as I struggled some to cover myself with the clothing again. "Here, let me help you."

I sat on my knees and soon found myself between hers as she reached back to pull the zipper of the dress back up. Thoughts crossed my mind. Worry, doubt, nervousness. What if I couldn't please her? I looked up into her eyes. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was scared that once I started, I wouldn't like it. I loved everything that Fang did, but what if I don't like doing it to her? I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves as I rested my head on her lap.

"Just do what feels right."

"Do you read minds or something?" I didn't lift my head to look at her.

"Everybody's scared the first time darling." She raked her fingers through my hair. "Just relax and do what you want. If it's something you want to try, then try it." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If I don't like it, I'll tell you. I promise. And if you don't like it, you don't have to keep doing it…deal?" She pressed her lips to the side of my temple.

"Deal…"

* * *

**_I was going to put it all into one chapter, but I figured I'd make you guys wait for part two...yes I'm mean. It took me a little bit of effort to find the words, but once I got in my groove, I finished the scene in like 20 minutes. Now that I'm relaxed I'm going to give Eden another try. I plan on doing some power leveling now that I'm passed the first boss at the end of the skywalk. Woot. The end is within my sights, I've got less then 20 pages left in my player's guide. Look for the next chapter tomorrow most likely. _**

**_Don't forget to review! :D Please?  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Spent most of my evening yesterday leveling in Siren Park in Eden...I'll probably be doing that for quite some time. Need to seriously upgrade my weapons and accessories too. So...SinisterPurr, you'll probably get ahead of me in the game now. Just make sure you don't tell me anything of what happens, okay?_**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 8

Neither of us said another word, even once the car came to a stop. I dug through my small purse, searching for my house keys. For a brief moment I thought I had lost them. There they are.

The few short steps from the curb to the front door seemed to take an eternity. She rested her hand on mine when I fought to get the key in the lock. I was shaking. I was shaking badly. A mixture of fear, apprehension, and desire. After a moment of fighting Fang finally took the key from my hand and unlocked the door. The house was quiet and dark. Neither of us bothered to reach for a light.

Everything we carried in our hands hit the floor even before the door clicked closed. My arms wrapped around her neck, drawing her down to me. Those lips, that body, it had to be mine. And I was going to make it mine. My left hand slid across her shoulder and eventually down to grab her tie tightly. Our lips never parted as I pulled it free from her neck. It joined the floor with our other belongings. Serah and Snow wouldn't be here tonight. So it didn't matter where I laid claim to Fang. The bedroom, though, seemed like the most logical place.

I led her blindly into my room. During the short trip there, her jacket had been discarded. Along with our shoes. Her dress shirt was nearing the floor as well.

"Ah!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when I landed on my bed. I hadn't realized that we were already so close. I watched with anticipation as she discarded the white shirt to the floor. "Let me…" I swatted her hands away from her own belt and took it off myself with shaky hands. The button and zipper of her slacks were soon taken care of as well. I stood up once her pants hit the floor. She took the initiative to pull me close to unzip my dress again.

"What's this?"

I blushed when I laid back on the bed. She spotted the small pink flower ring that pierced my navel. "Not many people know about it…" I grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the bed beside me.

I kissed her softly, then trailed my lips slowly down her neck. Her body writhed under the gentle touch. She let out a soft groan when I moved across her muscular shoulders. She was so toned. So solid. So…gorgeous.

By the time my hand found the clasp of her bra it was no longer shaking. I had finally relaxed. Her arms moved, helping me to remove the article of clothing. She took it from my hands and tossed it somewhere off the bed. We'd find it in the morning. I sat up to look into her eyes. I was petrified. Everything I would do would simply be mocking what Fang had done to me in the back of that limo.

My fingers traced a delicate ling from her jaw to her breast, then finally across her nipple. It stood at attention from the gentle touch. I took it between my thumb and forefinger and rolled it softly. She closed her eyes and moaned. That sent a chill down my spine. All of my fears flew out the window at that very moment. I lowered my head to her other breast, giving its nipple a similar treatment, only with my tongue. Her back arched, pushing her chest further into my mouth and hand. "Claire…"

Hearing my name whispered was almost as arousing as her touch on my skin. She groaned in protest when I pulled my hand from her chest. But soon the groan turned to a whimper when my fingers hooked in the waistband of her underwear. Her hips lifted as I tugged them down and eventually off of her. They too, were forgotten on the floor. I sat up on my knees for a moment simply to look at her. No words could describe how beautiful she truly was. "You alright?" Her words were but a whisper.

"Yea…" I smiled down at her when her hand found mine and our fingers laced together. She pushed herself up with her other hand. My eyes never left yours. I had no more reason to look away from her. This woman knew every secret I had to offer. Impulse kicked in and I crashed my lips to hers. A chuckle came from her as we landed back on the bed, me on top of her. I could feel her hands working to unclasp my bra.

I shifted my weight slightly to the side so the top of her body was exposed to my wandering hand. Its fingertips drew random geometric patterns on her skin on its trip south. I skipped passed her center, choosing to dig my nails into her thigh instead. Our lips parted and she threw her head back, her hips arched. She liked it. I did it again, only this time allowing my nails to drag to her inner thigh. I could already feel the heat she was emitting. She moaned again, this time louder than the first. "Please…"

How could I deny when she begged? She was breathless with anticipation. With want and need. Tentatively, I grazed my fingers along the damp, heated nub of flesh. Her breath caught in her throat. I stopped for just a brief moment to watch her reaction. Her breathing was choppy at best. My eyes never left her face as I touched her again, slowly, softly.

"I'm…I'm not going..to break…" Her words were broken by gasps for air. She could tell I was afraid of hurting her. I allowed my fingers to press harder, her hips soon rocked in pace against my hand. Her arm wrapped around my neck to bring my lips falling to hers. The vibration of the moans caused my own breathing to become quick and anxious. I dared myself. Soon one finger was slowly pushing its way into her, followed by a second. I was merely mimicking what I felt, but it seemed to be more than enough to push her over the edge. Her inner walls clenched around my fingers, her thighs slamming shut around my hand. She refused to let me move. "Don't stop." She was begging again, and I didn't. Soon after she reached another orgasm. Then her body fell limp on the bed.

I slowly pulled my hand away from her and brought it to my lips to taste, then eventually lick my fingers clean. I laid down beside her, her head turned to look at me. I reached out to wipe a few strands of damp, sweat covered hair from her forehead before placing a kiss there, then an even softer kiss on her lips. "I…" I bit my lip. My heart melted at the sight of this woman. I wanted to tell her what my heart screamed. But it was too soon.

Her hand came to rest on my cheek and our eyes met, she smiled. "Don't say it…not yet, love." We shared one final, lingering kiss before closing out eyes for the evening.

* * *

**_Look at that...a 1300 word chapter and only about 25 words that were actually spoken. Not bad if I do say so myself. This was suppose to be the final chapter...but I don't feel like the story's complete...not yet._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This probably would have been up earlier today...Had I not had a baby shower to go to for my best friend. You should be proud of me. I chose to write and finish this chapter when I got home, as opposed to turning my game on and leveling some more. I think I'll stick in Siren Park to level, I tried Leviathan Park, as someone recommended to me. Well, my first fight I got a game over, so I decided to backtrack to enjoy some three-way battles :) So easy to level and get components for upgrades._**

**_Anyway, I'm done rambling. Here's your chapter. Oh... I've noticed so many people sending me personal messages...Feel free to message me on msn, or yahoo...I always enjoy meeting/talking to new people :D Both of my usernames are on my profile._**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 9

Forgot to close the curtains…Damn light. I groaned softly and rolled over on the bed, pulling the blanket up further around my neck. Blanket…how did that get on me? My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was alone in the bed. Was it all a dream? I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat up to find it mostly knotted and tangled. I was naked under the blanket. It surely wasn't a dream. The memories from last night slowly started flooding my mind. It was too vivid to have been a dream. I made her mine in this very bed. And the limo…my god…the limo…Wait, that's got to be why I'm so sore.

Did she leave in the middle of the night? I searched the room for any kind of answer. Her clothes were gone from the floor, the bedroom door was open. She was gone. I lowered my gaze to the blanket and took a deep breath. A burning sensation starting coming to my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Fang!" A blush washed over my face as I looked at her. She entered the room, naked, using a towel to dry her hair. "I…I thought you'd left." I hated revealing.

"Now why…" She sat on the bed beside me. "…would I do that?"

"I don't know…" I shook my head and looked down at my lap again. "It all seemed so surreal."

"I don't fuck em, then leave em Claire." I blushed at the use of my name. It still tugged on my anger nerve to hear it, but I'm fairly certain I can get used to it. Especially coming from her. "Are you sore?" Her hand rested against my cheek. Her fingers were so soft, yet so strong. I only nodded. "I suspected. Don't worry though, it'll pass as the day goes by. Promise."

We met in a brief, gentle kiss. "It was worth it though." I bit my lip nervously as I touched her cheek. Seeing her in the light was a whole new experience. I could see each of her toned muscles flex with each of her movements. I leaned in to kiss her again.

"Honey we're home!" Snow yelled as he entered the house. He would have to ruin the moment. He seemed to have a knack for that kind of thing.

I groaned, causing Fang to laugh softly. It quickly ended, our eyes grew wide. The door was still wide open, and here we were, both naked. "The door!" My voice came out with a hushed urgency. Fang ran to the door and slammed it shut. In Snow's face.

"Ow! Light! What was that for?"

Neither of them realized that she was still here. Hell, they didn't even know she had stayed here last night. With me. Alone. "Lightning!" Serah's voice bellowed through the door. "I'm coming in, it's just me…" She tried the handle. "…why's it locked?"

"I'll be out in a minute." I finally pushed myself out of bed. I didn't get much privacy as Fang's eyes glued themselves to my body. It was like she was ravaging me all over again, just with her eyes. I would have liked to have just a little more time alone with her. Maybe later. I tossed her a soft smile before opening up my dresser drawer and pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts. She probably felt as relieved as I was, knowing that we could share some of our clothing.

"Why did you-" Serah stopped her question as her mouth fell open. "Hi Fang." She looked between us for a moment, a grin growing on her lips. "Nice hair Lightning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damn you Fang. Sometimes I swear you're on their side to torment me. I darted into the bathroom to run my brush through my hair. The snarls and knots fought with amazing resistance before finally coming free. That's when I noticed it. It was little over an inch in diameter, purple in color. Where did it…Oh…the limo. Images came crashing into my mind, images and sensations from the night before. It was perfect.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and reached into the medicine cabinet to find some kind of makeup. No foundation, no concealer, nothing but eye shadow and mascara. Hopefully my hair would keep it hidden. I'll have to punish Fang later for it.

"Took you long enough in there. Fang's in the kitchen making lunch." I smiled at Serah. "Snow had to leave for work. So it's just us three today."

At least I wouldn't have to deal with his stupidity. As much as I hated to admit it, he was my brother-in-law now. "You know this takes a lot for me to say, consider it another part of your wedding gift…but…he's welcome to stay here until you guys are ready to move your things into his place. Just…keep the noise to a minimum." I rolled my eyes when she laughed. "You think I'm kidding? Just the thought of him touching you is disgusting. I sure as hell don't want to hear it."

"Be nice to the new bride Claire." Fang yelled from the kitchen.

"Claire?" It was both a question and a statement to get my attention. "You don't let anybody call you that. Not even me." She finally decided to take a seat on the sofa. "So what did you two do after you left the reception?"

"What's it to you?" I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

"Someone's touchy." I walked by her to enter the kitchen. She followed. "Fang, what happened last night. I know you'll tell me."

"Don't you even think about it."

Fang made sure she kept the island counter between us when she spoke. "I'm sure it was the same thing that happened to you Serah."

"I'm gonna kill you." I glared at her as she laughed.

"Light got laid!? It's about damn time!"

"I hate you both." I seated myself at the table.

"Oh yea, she seems so much more relaxed already." I eyed Serah as the pulled plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter. "Umm…Lightning?" I continued watching her. "Nice bruise…" She ran from the kitchen before I was able to stand up to chase her.

"You think this is so damn funny…don't you?" I stood up and walked to the stove where Fang was finishing up the meal.

She didn't bother to stop laughing. "You need to lighten….damn…" She pushed my hair aside to get a better look at the bruise she caused that was on my neck. "Oh calm down. She's your sister."

"That explains why she's tormenting me, but why you?"

"Because it's fun?"

"I expect it from her. Snow even." I stepped closer to her and lowered my voice. "I can't punish them like I can you."

"But I like it rough darling." Her voice was just as low as mine.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" Out of the corner of my eye I spied Serah waving her hand in our face. Maybe she'll get the same feeling I get whenever I have to watch her and Snow kiss. Without a moment's thought I tried it. Resting my hand on Fang's cheek and pressing my lips to hers. "Oh god…give me a break. Two seconds ago you wanted to rip her tongue out, now you just want to bite it."

"Can't you shut up…for two seconds? I swear you're taking after Snow."

"But Light we just do it because we all love you. Isn't that right Fang?"

I turned my attention back to her. She diverted her eyes back to the stove. The tone in her voice was different, more serious. "Yes, it's true." She peaked at me for a brief moment. I could see the blush forming on her cheek bones. "Lunch is ready!" She turned away from me with the pan and served the three of us. Serah didn't notice the change, but I did. I was able to read between her lines. She wanted to tell me, but not with Serah in the room with us. "I've got to work later today." Her statement was directed more so to me.

"Maybe I'll come down to visit you. A drink sounds good."

"I remember going through this phase with Snow." Serah picked up her fork to take a bite of her meal. "You two won't be able to get enough of each other, then after a month or so, you won't be able to stand each other."

"We were already in that phase Serah." I looked at her. Fang was remaining unusually quiet. "I couldn't stand her when we first met." I turned to Fang, she was fixated on her plate. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking is all."

"About what?" I put my fork on the table.

"Nothing in particular."

"Lightning's body." Serah chimed in.

"Yea…that's it." She tried to cover it up. Though it appeared that Serah was satisfied with the answer. "I need to get going." I stood up with her to walk her to the door. Her finger pressed against my lips to stop the question I wanted to ask. "I'll talk to you about it later. I promise."

After a short, loving kiss, she was gone. Leaving me to a day of wondering. And a day alone with my sister. I was wrong, it wasn't just going to be a long day. It was going to be a long, miserable day.

* * *

_**As usual, don't forget to review :D**_

**_One last thing, I promise...I wanted to see people's reactions to the idea of a Serah/Lightning romance fic...Yes it will be a little strange, but I've read some NC-17 rated ones on a livejournal community, and it got me in the mood to write a Farroncest story...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hmm…I remember warning people about the OOC stuff. Yet I still get reviews about it. Hmm…do people not read the notes at the top and bottoms of chapters? And yes, I will admit that "ravage" wasn't the best word to choose, but it's the only one that came to mind when I was planning out the chapter in my mind. And the honeymoon…Not everybody leaves right after the reception…Anymore complaints? Leave em at the door, I'm tired of addressing them lol :P K?_**

**_The Lightning/Serah story that I had read was on a livejournal community, not on here._**

**_I think that answers all the question/complaint reviews I got between last post and this one._**

**_So, I started my Farroncest story. That will not be posted until this one is complete. If you don't like the idea of Lightning and Serah together, then just…well…don't read it :D_**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 10

"Don't even start with the questions. Bad enough you know what happened. You certainly do NOT need to know the details." I glared at her as I reentered the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you let her call you Claire." I cringed slightly. "Why can't I even call you Claire?" Again, cringe.

I picked up the three plates from the table and took them to the sink. "Because."

"Because why?" She stood at the sink beside me to help me wash the dishes. I didn't answer. It's taken so much energy out of me as it is just to admit my feelings and emotions to Fang. Serah, you're just a little too late to get any confessions out of me. "Because you love her, don't you?"

"What?" I shook my head. "No I don't."

She reached over to pluck the plate from my hand to towel dry it, her eyes were searching for mine. I never gave her the luxury of finding them though. "Yes you do."

"How do you know?"

"You won't look at me."

"Serah, I'm washing the dishes."

"I know you're lying."

I let out a sigh and finally turned my face to hers. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"I don't think Lightning…I know. I thought we already had this discussion. You remember. The day after I saw you and Fang curled up in bed together, entangled in each other's arms. Oh it was so cute!" I groaned softly. Yes, I did remember. "You love her don't you?" Again, I didn't say anything. "Lightning's in love!"

I turned to smack her but she had already disappeared from my side. "When are you and Snow leaving for Nautilus?"

"Tomorrow morning. Him and I all alone for an entire week! I can't wait!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh and the chocobos! Can't forget about the chocobos."

"At least that blonde headed buzzard of a husband will have someone he can relate to out there."

"Claire Farron!"

Finally, a smile cracked my mask. "Who says you can call me Claire?"

"If your girlfriend can call you Claire, then so can I! Claire!"

By that time I was laughing. Me, laughing. "Let me put it this way Serah." I closed the distance between us before lowering my voice. "You're more than welcome to continue calling me that. But…if you do, Snow's going to take the wrath of my punishment." I smiled at her pout.

"Wait a minute...you were just laughing..." She just had to point it out didn't she? "Lightning IS in love!" The smile fell from my face in a forced fake anger. "Oh get off it sis. You're happy. And it's about time."

"Yea, I am happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time Serah. I know how you feel with Snow now."

"Good. I'm happy that you're happy. But! You still haven't told me why she can call you Claire!"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"But Lightning! Please? You've never held things from me before."

"Honestly Serah, I don't know why I let her call me that." It was true, I had no clue what possessed me to tell Fang she could call me by my real name. "It just felt right."

"I don't get you sometimes Lightning. You're more confusing then Vanille's logic."

I shook my head, my shoulders still shook with left over laughter. "I'm going to go take a nap, I'm tired."

"Oh I wonder why."

"Shut up Serah."

* * *

Why was it so hard to walk into the bar now? A bar that I never had a problem entering before now. I took a deep breath and walked through the door that was held open for me. I searched all around, looking for any signs of Fang. There were none. It appeared as though she wasn't even there. But she said she had to work. And she always works until midnight. I sat down in a booth in a rather dark corner of the bar and waited patiently for a barmaid to come by and get my drink order.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." She sat on the booth seat beside me and set two bottles in front of us. "I saw you come in, stopped the barmaid from coming over here." She took a long drink of her beer. "How was your day with Serah?"

"She picked on me all day." I lifted the bottle of beer to take a small swallow.

"About what?" She shifted closer to let her hand rest on mine.

"About how I'm…" So close to blurting it out. Thank god I was still in the right state of mind to stop myself.

"How you're what?" Her bottle was placed on the table as she leaned even closer to place her lips against my neck. On the very bruise she left the night before.

"How I'm not going to tell you…not yet." My eyes fell shut as I tilted my head. "Wait a minute!" I pushed her away. "You said we'd talk later. Talk later about what?"

"It's not later enough yet."

"No, don't pull that with me. Serah mentioned the word love and your mood completely changed." She looked away from me. "Do you…love me?" The last words came out as only a whisper.

"What if I do? Then what will you do?"

I looked down at the tabletop to gather my thoughts for a moment. "Probably…tell you I felt the same."

* * *

**_I tried to make it longer, I promise I did. But I felt like if I made it longer it would have drug the chapter out. While writing this earlier today I came up with an idea that would extend it by a few chapters, as well as add some drama into it. I think I might go with it. We'll just have to wait and see. _**

**_Tried to post this about two hours ago, but the computer at work wouldn't let me...stupid thing.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Please...be thankful you're getting an update. I don't know how I was able to push one out in the emotional state I'm in. I'm finding everything I can to keep my mind occupied so I don't focus on the fact that I'm now missing a family member...Please...keep me in your prayers for a while..........._**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 11

It had been a week since the wedding, Snow and Serah had returned from their trip to Nautilus. I decided to throw a dinner party upon their arrival home. The formal meal we weren't able to have before the wedding. Thankfully, everybody was able to come. Even Sazh and Dajh. We all idly chattered over the course of the meal.

"Oh, I forgot the wine, I'll be right back." I stood up and left the room to get an older bottle of wine from the closet in my bedroom.

"Do you need some help love?"

I turned to face her and smiled. "I got it Fang. I'm not that much shorter then you."

"Maybe I really just wanted you alone for a minute." I dropped the bottle on the bed before she pushed me against the wall. "I'm staying here tonight."

My arms snaked around her neck. "What if I don't want you to?" A soft chuckle came out at her fake hurt expression.

"Then I'll just stay anyway."

We shared a brief kiss before returning to the dining room. Our hands were together, our fingers interlocked. "We were together for six months before we went back to being friends." I paused when I saw Vanille talking. Her words were directed at Snow.

"How can you live with Fang though? I know I couldn't do it. Not after dating." My hand fell out of Fang's.

"Well we were better friends." She took a bite from her plate. "I mean, we got together a few times since officially breaking up, but nothing recent." She finally looked up when I walked into the room. Something in her words caused my heart to ache. She seemed upset that nothing happened recently.

"I didn't know you two dated…" My eyes darted to Fang. It must have been a blank stare. I could see her fidgeting some as she stood at the entranceway.

"It was nothing serious. We were friends for a long time and thought we might be able to take it to the next level." Vanille picked up her napkin to dab at the corners of her mouth. "But you two are together now."

I placed the bottle on the counter and took a deep breath. It was suppose to be a good evening. A night of family and friends talking all evening. "Hey sis…are you okay?" Snow spoke. I could hear chairs moving behind me and heavy footsteps walking toward me. "Light?"

"Yea I'm fine." I cleared my throat and moved back to the table to sit down in my chair. I couldn't show how much I was hurting on the inside. Just knowing that my girlfriend was living with her ex girlfriend. I couldn't help but think back to my own exes. All of the others had cheated on me. I was starting to feel déjà vu all over again.

I don't know how I did it. My mind was both empty and working nonstop for the rest of the evening. I couldn't focus on anything. Fang was cheating on me. I was sure of it. Just knowing how close her and Vanille were only added to my suspicions. I looked at Fang. She was the last one left in the house. My eyes stayed glued to the carpet near the front door. My hand stayed on the doorknob as I held the door open. "I think you should go too."

Her hands rested on her hip. I could see it in her shadow. "Why?"

"Just go." My eyes started burning. Tears. Something I haven't felt in years.

"Well, I want to know why first Claire."

"Don't call me that…" My voice slowly became softer and more broken with each word I spoke. My arm jerked away when I saw her reaching out for me. "I said go." I lifted my eyes to meet hers. It was a mistake. I had to take several deep breaths to suppress my oncoming tears. It didn't work. I had to walk away from her. She grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. I tried to pull it away but the grip tightened. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She pulled me closer to her. For a moment I relaxed in her embrace. Then I panicked when she refused to let me go. "Lightning calm down."

"Get off…" I pushed her away. "Why don't you go back home with Vanille?"

"Is that what this is about? Vanille?" She grabbed my shoulders tightly and tilted her head until she met my eyes. "Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends."

"At one point you weren't…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Her hands slowly began massaging my arms. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"You hiding it didn't help either Fang!" I stepped back from her and shook my head. "I spent the last two hours fighting off pictures of you two fucking on your bed."

"It was a long time ago."

"How long?" I folded my arms over my chest in an attempt to hug myself.

"More than two years ago. Nothing's happened in two years."

I shook my head again. "Why can't I believe you?" I wanted to. I wanted to with all of my heart. "I've been through this before Fang…"

"It's not like that Claire."

"I told you not to call me that." I turned and hurried into my bedroom before she could grab me. My body slid down against the back of the door as I sobbed softly.

"I don't want to leave like this Lightning."

"Just go…please." I pulled my knees toward my chest and hugged them tightly.

Her voice was soothing when she spoke. "I'm not leaving you tonight."

"Why?"

I was barely able to hear her when she responded. "I love you Claire."

I love you too Fang. But I never responded…

* * *

**_Yea, I put a little bit of drama in here. Review please..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I too have horrible nightmares due to tragic/dramatic/traumatic events. So I decided to pass on my nightmare issue to Lightning…_**

**_FINALLY in Chapter 13 of Final Fantasy :D I'm in the home stretch people._**

* * *

Wedding Date

Chapter 12

"Fang!" I gasped frantically for air, my hand clutching my chest as I sat up. "Fang?" I looked around the room, my eyes finally landing on the bed I must have been sleeping on. Last night was such a blur. It's been years since I've felt such immense pain. My chest still hurt even.

"Morning…" She spoke cautiously as she opened the door to my room and peeked at me. "I heard you call for me…are you alright?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving." She made her way across the room and sat at the foot of the bed. I could tell she was treading water carefully with her words. "Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It was just a bad dream." I stretched out and rolled away from her. Her scent soon overtook me as she stretched out on the bed behind me. The weight of her arm came across my rib cage. She hugged me tightly from behind. "I'm…" My eyes slammed shut to fight off that same burning sensation as last night. "I'm sorry…" Her staying the entire night showed me I was wrong in my assumptions.

"I know." That's all she needed to say. All I needed and wanted to hear from her. The only thing that sent me over the edge again. I sobbed softly. Her arm soon becoming tighter around my midsection. Her face nuzzled against the back of my neck. She remained silent, simply letting me have my moment. "I've never cheated on anybody Claire." I rested my hand against hers then laced our fingers together. "I could never do that to you. To anybody I've ever been with."

After taking a deep breath I lifted her arm and rolled over. "Do you mean that?" Her arm returned to my ribcage, my hand moved up to her cheek to caress it. She nodded. "Say you'll move in with me."

"What?" She moved back just slightly, in order to get a better look at my face. She was in shock. "I can't just leave Vanille, she can't afford that place on her own."

I frowned and moved away from her. "Of course you want to stay with Vanille…"

"I'm not saying I don't want to move in…I just can't leave her with the payment by herself." She tried to reach for me again, only to have her hand pushed away. "Why is this such a big deal for you?"

"Just knowing that you two live together…after being together. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it from me?"

"I don't talk about my past. The past is meant to stay there, in the past. I didn't think it was that big a deal really."

My eyes fell shut. "I had a dream of you and her…you were mocking me for being such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. And why would we do that, you're our friend. Nothing's happening between us. She's more like a sister than anything else."

"That doesn't change the fact that something did." I sat up on the edge of the bed, my eyes becoming glued to the carpet. "I feel like I'm reliving my past relationships right now."

"Why?" I felt the bed moving as she shifted closer to me.

Pushing myself to my feet I made my way to the window to look out. It was a gorgeous sunny day. "It just does." My arms folded over my chest. My eyes searching for anything outside I could watch to keep myself from turning to face her. I knew what I was feeling inside. I was just unsure of how to put those thoughts into words.

"I love you Lightning, and I'd never do anything to ever hurt you."

Something was different about her voice. It was sincere. It was real. She wasn't lying to me. "I know…" I started watching a child playing with his father in the back yard of my neighbor's house. "Remember me telling you how I haven't been in a relationship in a while."

"…I do."

"My last relationship…I learned a lot of things about how cruel people can truly be." I still couldn't bring myself to face her. "He was as sweet as sweet could be. Told me all the time how much he loved me. At first he was okay with waiting for me. Then he began pressuring more and more." I closed my eyes as I remembered him. "I wouldn't give in. I wasn't ready. I was 19 years old then. He was 25." I took a deep breath before continuing. "We were engaged to be married. With our wedding a month away, I found him in our bed, with my maid of honor." I couldn't help but to gasp when I felt her arms wrap around my waist. My body instinctively leaned back into hers. "I haven't trusted anybody since then. Yes, I have been out on a few 'dates' since then. If that's what one wanted to call them. It always ended up being with deadbeats that Serah thought I would look 'cute' with. It never worked out."

"You're scared then?"

"Petrified…" My hand moved down to touch hers. She would have had the perfect opportunity to go running back to Vanille last night. But she didn't. "Fang…?"

"Hmm?" She rested her head on mine and looked out the window with me.

"Why did you stay here last night?" I turned my head to finally look at her.

She smiled softly. "Didn't you already ask me that love?"

"Yea, but you never answered."

"I stayed so we could talk. That, and to make sure you were alright."

I turned completely in her arms and wrapped my own arms around her neck. "Hey Fang…"

"Yea?"

"I…" It was so hard to say those three words to anybody but Serah. The last person I told them to tore my heart into pieces. I'd never know unless I said them. I'd never know what would happen unless I tried. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Was brought to my attention about my author's note for chapter one about Fang and Vanille being sisters. I've got a bad habit of changing my original storyline as I'm writing the story out. So if anybody else was confused by that, I do apologize._**

**_Oh, I finished the game :D And to those people who were having issues with the final bosses…I guess I shouldn't tell you I only got 1 game over in the last battles…2 game overs in all of chapter 13. Oh yea, I'm a Final Fantasy guru…go me!

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 13

_-Six Months Later-_

I stretched before snuggling my face deeper into Fang's neck. She let out a happy groan and tightened her grip around my waist. If only we could stay like this forever. "Good morning sunshine."

"Hmm." I barely opened my eyes, thought I didn't bother moving.

"Claire, I'm hungry." She smirked and pushed me onto my back. "And I know what's for breakfast."

"Oh?" As if I didn't already know. She never showed any shyness when it came to how much and how often she wanted me. My arms slid around her neck and our eyes met. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world. And I was the only one who would get to stare into them.

"Mhmm." Her head dipped down, her lips going right for my neck.

"No, no, no…" As much as I didn't want to stop her I was still sore from the night before. "You have to wait." I let out a soft chuckle at her pout.

"But why?" She lowered her head to try my neck again. I moaned softly but forced myself to push her away again.

"Because…" I kissed her softly. "…I'm still recovering."

"I'll be gentle." She smirked before using her strength advantage to pin me to the bed.

I couldn't help as my eyes fell shut. She straddled my hips and captured my lips with her own. I never could deny her that which we both wanted. Her skillful mouth pulled away from mine and trailed a line of warm kisses across my jaw and down my neck. "Fang…" I wanted to yell at her but it only came out as a whimper. My body instantly started responding. I tilted my head, giving her more access to the skin of my neck, my hips and back arched up, encouraging her to continue.

"Hey…" We pulled away from one another to look at Vanille standing in the doorway. Her face was flushed, yet carried an amused look. "…I made breakfast." She turned to leave, speaking again before walking away. "You should lock the door next time."

I pushed her off of me. We were both laughing. "Told you we should have stayed at my place."

"Yea, yea…" She pushed the blanket off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Once again Lightning's right."

"Aren't I always?" I snuggled back into the pillows and watched her.

She stood up and grabbed her robe from the back of the closet door. "Stay here."

I surely wasn't going to fight her. I was quite comfortable in her bed, surrounded by her blanket and pillows. All of which smelled just like her.

"Fang it's beautiful!"

My ears perked at hearing Vanille squeak from the living room. Fang could be heard immediately after trying to quiet her. I climbed out of bed and pulled her other robe from the closet to cover my body up. "What's going on out here?" I leaned against the doorframe just in time to see Fang shove something behind her back.

Vanille walked behind Fang before darting down the hallway into her own room. She carried a small box in her hands. "I thought I told you to stay in there."

"I did, until she screamed." I took a step back when she approached me. "What was that box?"

"What box?"

"Don't play dumb with me Fang. I saw Vanille run into her room with a small box in her hands. What was it?"

"You have to wait until I get home from work tonight sunshine." I turned my head away from her when she leaned down for a kiss. "What did I do now?"

"Is it a gift for Vanille?"

"No, it's for you actually. But you can't see it yet. Alright?" She tipped my chin up to look into her eyes. The construction of my emotional wall came to an abrupt stop. Gazing into those green eyes made all of my defenses crumble. "Alright?" She asked again. I nodded. "Okay, go and eat, I have to start getting ready for work."

"I still can't believe you're working during the day." She just shrugged her shoulders before walking by me into the bedroom. I shook any thoughts from my head and made my way into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Fang had just left for work and I found myself stretched out on their sofa. She insisted I stay with Vanille for a little while longer. Vanille had found some child's cartoon to watch on the television. It reminded me of something Dahj would watch with Sazh in the background rolling his eyes. Much like I am now. My curiosity was still running wild. I couldn't stop thinking and wondering about the contents of that box.

"Hey Vanille?" The girl turned to look at me. "Earlier…you ran down the hallway with a box. What was it?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell."

"So…it wasn't for you?"

"Nope. But I think you'll love it." She clasped her hands in front of her chest, a new found twinkle appearing in her eyes. "No, I know you'll love it!"

Then it hit me. "Fang's not at work is she?"

"Of course she is!" The girl shot back with no hesitation, yet I didn't believe her.

"Why would she ask me to stay here with you?" I rolled my eyes at the hurt expression showing up on her face. "Not that I don't like you Vanille…" I closed my eyes to think. "How long have we known one another?" I continued before giving Vanille a chance to answer. "Years…Of those years Fang has never worked in the morning." I stood up from the sofa and made my way into her bedroom to get my clothes on. Something was up and I was going to find out what it was.

"No, Lightning you have to stay here!" I stopped and looked at her. She had an expression on her face that made me smile. It was a mixture of fear, eager, happy, excited, as well as an 'I spilled the beans' look.

"Why?"

"Because…Fang wants you to."

"Not good enough. What's she up to?"

"I can't tell you Lightning!" She dropped to her knees on the carpet and wrapped herself around my legs. "But you have to stay here, at least for a little while longer."

"I don't like surprises Vanille." I tried pulling my legs free of her but only ended up falling to the carpet.

Her grip only tightened, her eyes clenched shut as she held on for dear life. "Fang will be mad at me if you go home now. She put a lot of thought into this."

"If I say I'll stay for another hour will you let go of my legs?"

She sat up and smiled widely. "Yes!"

I shook my head as she stood up and went back to watching her show. I was both leery and anxious as to what, in fact, it was that Fang had planned. And what the hell did it have to do with my home? I knew I never should have given her a key…

* * *

**_One more chapter until this masterpiece is finished. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I've received so many reviews for it. Not that I'm complaining or anything, just saying. _**

**_Don't forget to add to my review total :D  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I know everybody is sad that this story is ending…BUT! I have plans for the possibility of a part two story after I finish Unbreakable Bond. The story would be a continuation of this one and their lives together._**

**_Oh, and many, MANY thanks to .1990 for her help in finishing this chapter. If not for her then it might not have gotten finished -_-

* * *

_**

Wedding Date

Chapter 14

"Vanille…" I glanced at her phone as it vibrated on the table. "Hey Vanille your phone's ringing." She didn't budge. Poor girl had fallen asleep on the chair. I rolled my eyes, picked up her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Vanille?" The voice on the other end sounded obviously confused. And also sounded exactly like Fang.

"No, she fell asleep." I grinned. "So, I thought you were working Fang." Silence. She had been caught. "I figured it out on my own. So when can I come home?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "That's why I was calling Vanille…You can come home whenever you're ready."

I smiled before standing up. "I'll see you soon then."

"Alright sunshine. I love you." I could tell by her tone she was smiling.

"I love you too." I closed her phone and placed it back on the table before making my way to the door. After sliding on my shoes and grabbing my belongings I left the apartment.

* * *

I slid my key into the front door of my home. The door unlocked with no problem, but still wouldn't open. Fang had the chain across it. I'm going to ring her neck when she opens this door. Frustrated I took a step to the side and reached for the doorbell. I shouldn't have to ring the doorbell of my own house. I moaned in slight embarrassment at the fact but pushed the button anyway. I heard the doorbell's singsong tone through the door. I really need to change that. I leaned on my left leg, placing a hand on my hip while waiting. This was ridiculous.

Open the door Fang. After another minute of waiting I balled my hand into a fist and pounded on the heavy wood. "Fang!" I shouted. A blush soon rose to my cheeks when passerbys on the street stopped to look at me. I'm gonna kill her. Finally I heard the clicking of the chain being pulled away from the door and it cracked open.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? It's my house." I glared at her, my arms folding over my chest.

"Please Claire."

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air. "Fine…" My eyes fell closed then there was a pressure on my upper arm. She led me into the house and into the kitchen. Even with my eyes closed I still knew the layout of my own home. "What smells so good?" She forced me to a stop then pushed down on my shoulders, causing me to sit in a chair.

"You can open your eyes now."

Obeying her, I slowly opened my eyes, a gasp escaping my lips soon after. The room was dark, only being illuminated by two white candles placed carefully on the silky dark red tablecloth that covered the otherwise wooden dining table. There were two wine glasses, filled with a red liquid I could only guess was red wine. She knew my weakness. "Fang…?" My words were breathless as I looked up at her, she only smiled and reached onto the table to uncover my plate. A simple, yet elegant meal. Steak, no doubt cooked perfectly, sautéed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

After placing a lingering kiss on my lips she smiled again and finally spoke. "I hope you enjoy, love."

She let her hand rest on my cheek for a few brief moments and I could feel her shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you always think something's wrong?" She took her seat across the table from me and lifted her glass of wine.

"You're shaking." My head tilted to the side. "Did you do something that you have to make up for?"

She chuckled softly. "You always think the worst in people don't you?" I sighed and picked up my knife and fork. "I wanted to do something special for you is all."

"Nobody's ever done this before…" I took a bite of the steak, it was, in fact, perfectly cooked. "This is delicious." I looked across at her to find her eyes never left me. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't help it." She looked down but only for a few moments.

I tilted my head again and placed everything back onto the table. Something was off about her. She was shaky, her eyes danced around my face, never once locking with mine. She could barely hold the knife in her hand to cut into her own steak. "Why are you so…" I froze when I lifted my napkin and the tiny black box from earlier fell to the table. It felt like my heart was trying to leap out of my chest. I looked at her but it looked like she wasn't going to say anything until I opened it. With shaky hands I picked up the case and flipped it open. Instinctively I dropped it to the table and just stared at it. Inside was a ring. A pink rose shaped diamond set in a solid gold band. For a moment I forgot to breathe.

"Light?" I finally pulled my eyes off of the ring to see her standing beside me. I heard nothing but the beating heart that pounded like a drum in my ears. My stomach felt queasy. My mind wasn't functioning to put words together in sentence form, or any form for that matter. She picked the case up from the table and dropped to the floor beside me.

I swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat that caused a burning sensation in my eyes. "What are you doing?" I didn't even hear the words that came out of my mouth. I took a deep breath, still trying to rid myself of the pesky lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. "Fang?" I was now shaking just as much as her.

She picked up my left hand in her own and looked up at me. "Claire…" She cleared her throat a couple of times before continuing. "Will you marry me?"

I was thankful I was already seated. If not I think I would have collapsed to the floor. My breath was shallow. I felt lightheaded. I watched as she pulled the ring out of the box. All I could do was nod. I wanted to scream yes, but my mouth wouldn't work. My voice box refused to respond to any signals from my brain to say yes. The ring fit perfectly on my finger. I threw my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. We stayed there, hugging one another for what seemed like an eternity before I was finally able to speak. "Yes, Yes I'll marry you."

**_-The End-  
_**

**_

* * *

Like I said, I might make a part two to this story, after I finish, or get close to finishing, the one I'm working on now :) I know people will want more simply because of how I left it off. But I was satisfied with the ending, so you'll just have to wait for the next installment.  
_**


End file.
